The Bloody Rose
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: A murder near Cross Academly! Was this a work of a Level E vampire or a madman on a loose? "The victim was holding a bloody rose to her chest." *Finally Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Yay, I'm exicted to say this! This is my very first story into that i just publish, and first Vampire Knight story. I hope that you, readers, enjoy my story! :)

* * *

She was so tired. Her eyes were already drooling down heavily and her head lazily meeting her arms. She let out a soft yawn. A quick nap won't be bad at all. Just going to take a quick one for a few minutes before teacher comes in.

But Yuki Cross never had the chance to.

"Didn't get much sleep last night again, Yuki?" A soft voice said to my right side. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. I will always know my best friend, Yori Wakaba.

"Not really." I murmur. I open my eyes to look at her. Like everyone else and me in the Day Class she wore the Cross Academy for Day Class uniform. The black uniform with few light gray lines look nice against her light creamy skin. The thing was the boys wearied ties and pants while the girls wear a thin red ribbon, bow knotted, and place in the middle of the coat, and a black short skirt with long black socks that covered her legs skin from showing. Her light brown hair-that was little waving- reaches to her chin. She sat down and looked at me with her calm hazel eyes.

"Did you get another nightmare, Yuki?"

"No." It was the truth. Coming back to the dorm late, I took a quick shower then went to sleep for three hours, woke up changed to another fresh clean Day Class uniform. A quick brush to her teeth and hair, she left out the door in a hurry, but quickly came back for her armband- a symbolizing that she was a disciplinary committee. She didn't get a bad dream just a lack of sleep. "If only the girls will try stop getting a peck at the Night Class students." She releases a sigh. She told Yori of what happened yesterday night but leaving out a certain details.

There were a group of four students near the Night Class building, all giggling when Yuki came in. They started talking to her, or more like complaining. What Yuki didn't see was two more girls coming out of the bushes and walking toward the front doors. Before they could even touch it, Zero had arrived, yelling at them to get back to their dorm rooms, giving them his angry glare. Yuki was surprise that she was distracted to not know about the other girls, but was glad Zero had come to stop them.

"Well good thing Zero had come to help you out Yuki, or else the other two girls would have gone in," Yori smiled then looked behind me, "Maybe you should ask the Headmaster to give you a free period in the mornings including Zero." I looked behind me to see Zero sleeping. "It will help you get more rest."

"Huh?" I stood up straight in my chair after my mind registered what Yori was saying. I wanted to tell that she didn't have to worried about me or Zero at all. I replied with an unease smile with my hands up to not mean harm to her offer, "Thank you for the advice Yori but then what about -"

"Attention class! I'm going to call attendance now." I look at the front of the classroom. Our teacher was looking at a paper in his hand with a pen ready in his other hand. Everyone else was saying "Here!" when the teacher called their names or were talking to their friends.

Since I always come to class tired I guess I just block out their noise while sleeping all the time, knowing how loud they were.

"Yuki Cross!"

"Ah. Here!" I said out loud, rising up my right hand in the air. Everyone and the teacher looked at me-expect for Yori and Zero-like if I didn't exist before or as if I was a new species. I started to feel uncomfortable from all the stares, feeling warm heat blooming in my cheeks.

"Well it's nice for you to be awake in my classroom now Yuki. But it will be even nicer if you stay awake for the whole class time. " The teacher said with a smile in his face. It broke the silence.

Still blushing from the stares, I lowered my hand then unaccepting yawn. Darn, now I'm feeling sleepy again, I thought, holding in another yawn. I just want to sleep on this smooth brown desk. I stared at the desk and I softly sighed. No, since I'm awake I should at least pay attention for half of this class period. It might help me pick my grade for this class. I just sleep maybe twenty minutes before the class ends.

"Teacher, I just remember I have something important to say to everyone!" A girl said sudden causing everyone to look at her. The teacher nodded, "Go on then," He looked at his attentions sheet, "Miss Miyuki Kyoko." Satisfied that she was the center of attention she continues to speak, pushing her blonde curly hair behind, "I heard that someone was murder two blocks away from this Academy. The victim drained of blood."

There was silence- all whispering hushed at the word "murder," but then everyone gasp together sharing the same mask of shock faces at the word "drained of blood." Everyone started talking to each other at once, each voice rising to be heard to their friends. The teacher, alarmed at this, tried his best to settle down the class.

The victim was drained of blood. I repeated it over in my mind, seeing a scene that I never want to see again: A vampire man coming toward my neck with his fangs, wanting my blood.

Could it have been a vampire or a work of a crazy man fooling himself that he is a vampire? I knew I had to accept it since I already know the answer. That it was a vampire's work, maybe even a Level E vampire.

I wanted to shiver at that thought, but I control myself. Level E vampires were ex-humans who lose their humanities while they only care about their thirst for blood. I force myself not to look at Zero.

If it happens nearby maybe the vampire will attack in the Academy next. I shook my head. No it would not happen. Zero and I will take care of the vampire after school. I look over my shoulder to see Zero still asleep. Ugh. How can he still be asleep when there is a lot of noise in the classroom?

"What kind of sick person does that to their people?"

I turn back to look at Yori. She had a face of calmness but her eyes showed hurt. That's right; Yori doesn't believe in vampires or knows that the Night Class students are vampires ever. At times I wish that I can tell her about the truth, but I always stop myself. I don't want to lose her: she was my close best friend.

"That's not all. The victim was a young girl maybe around our age. And also." The Miyuki paused and everyone focus back on her. She moved past her desk and walks toward the front of the class-the teacher not bothering to stop her, and turn around to face us all. "The victim was holding a bloody rose to her chest."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Greenfantasy64


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you readers enjoy Chapter 1 and will like Chapter 2 also. The only character of mine is Miyuki Kyoko! The true Vampire Knight characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

"We already know that it is a vampire on a loose killing nearby the school! I'm just not going to stand here and let it continue. I'm going to go kill it now!" Zero shouted at the Headmaster, his guardian and my adoptive father, before turning around. He walk pasted me going to the double doors to leave.

"Zero." I turn around also to go with him; he shouldn't go by himself outside the Academy, plus what if he gets hurt. My heart did an extra beat. No, my thought echo, I won't allowed that. Zero is my friend and no way am i going to stand by and think he is going to get hurt.

Before Zero and I could make another step, the Headmaster was next to me. How did he get over here so fast? Before i could open my mouth to speak, my adoptive father spoke, "Zero." He grabs my left arm and shoved it toward Zero's neck. Zero had turned his head with a determine look but then look surprise and shock to see my bracelet with the symbol of a rose aiming for his neck that had the Rose tattoo. He tried to cover his neck with his left hand but it was too late.

He was push off his feet with unkown force and was lying still with his arms spread out on the floor. "Not again." I heard him murmur softly.

"Now, now Zero. You can't just run off just to kill a vampire so fast." The headmaster said cheerfully while sitting down in his brown leather chair behind his desk. He push back his new tan hue scarf over his left shoulder before speaking again. "Besides it could be just a person thinking he is a vampire; since there have been some of them lately in this world."

"But maybe it's a Level E vamire." I whisper. "You should let Zero and me go check it out just in case, Headmaster, tonight!" I look at him straight at the eyes, but he slightly moved his head to rest against his clutching hands. The light from the lamp on his desk covered his lens. His fading light red-brown eyes hided from view.

"And if it is a vampire will you kill that person before you be killed because you hesitated from doing it? Will you have the courage to kill a Level E vampire, Yuki?"

I clutch my right hand into a fist. I didn't know if he meant Zero also, but it had me thinking about the future for us. That this will also happen to Zero someday, won't it? Then I'll have to kill him just like I promise to him. Before he can hurt anyone and loses himself for blood. But could i really do it? Have the courage to take his Bloody Rose from him and aim it at his heart as he runs toward her; His arms outstretched as if wanting to embrace me, and shot one bullet and completely end his life.

Zero didn't say anything as if thinking about it too.

Bloody Rose, a bloody rose.

She almost gasps out loud at the realization. Zero's gun was called Bloody Rose and Miyuki said that the victim of a girl was holding on to a "Bloody Rose" to her chest. How iconic of that.

"Yuki."

Her thoughts stopped. "Sorry what was that, Headmaster?"Yuki look back at the him. He had a mask of serious business on.

He undo his ponytail to let free his straw color hair down for a brief moment to redo it. "I said I want to know how you learn this information from also."

"Miyuki Kyoko told the whole class this morning."

"The new student that enters this school tow days ago?"

She was a new student! And she has been here at least two days and I haven't known or see her before, Yuki thought horribly. The guilt was already eatting in her heart. Maybe i should ask the Headmaster for a free period in the morning class.

When she didn't answer, the Headmaster sigh and open his mouth to speak when Zero said, "Doesn't that seem weird?"

I could imagine him frowing up at the ceiling. "What seems weird, Zero?" She question puzzled. Nothing was werid with a new student coming to the Cross Academy, human or vampire.

"I think he means, Yuki," My adoptive father spoke up, "that is strange for a new student to arrive two days ago then next night there is a murder outside this Academy. Indeed strange, but could have been convinces of that." He shrugged.

In the corner of my eye I saw Zero getting in a sitting position. "Now that I think about it; she wasn't there with the other screaming girls this evening when the Night Class was coming out to go to their classes." I couldn't help but agreed.

"But maybe she is like Yori and few others who don't care about them at all." I said to Zero.

He didn't answer back to me instead spoke to the Headmaster, "How did you know about this before us?" Shocked, l looked at both of them. Zero giving the Headmaster an angry glare while he give him a calm look.

"The Vampire Association just send word this afternoon, so I wasn't suprise when Yuki and you, Zero, came in and told me of this." The Headmaster said after a few seconds. He pause as if thinking of something. "Alright I decided to let you and Yuki investigative the scene tonight."

Suddenly Zero looked over his left shoulder at the double doors just as they open to reveal Kaname. He let out a soft scoffled when he turn away to look at the bare wall. Kaname ignore him and walk inside the room. Like always he was dress like a gentleman with his coat buttoned up and wrinkled free, and his red tie tuck underneth it. His brownish-red hair little waving that hardly touch his shoulders. His skin pale white but not whiter than the color of snow or his Night Class uniform.

"Kaname." I breathe out while trying to hold back my blush. I smiled at him as he look at me, his dark red eyes warming up at the sight of me.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname said.

Zero got up and left the room with no back glances as the Headmaster, Kaname, and me stare after him. Zero. I started to leave also but pause when Kaname said, "I heard about the nearby murder and just wanted to come and say that we're going to take care of it. So you don't have to send Yuki or Zero at all. We'll be back before sunrise of course." He walked outside the room closing the double doors as he spoke. They close with a soft click in place.

So you don't have to send Yuki or Zero at all.

I stared at the dark wooden doors thinking. Kaname wanted Zero and me to stay here to be safe from harm. The memories of the first vampire came back to me: the vampire talking to me, then asking me if he can have my blood, coming toward me with his fangs showing, and i got scared as he grab hold of me. I didn't know why I was outside at night surrended by a blanket of snow in the ground as some more fell all alone with just a vampire ready to make me his meal. But then Kaname was there with blood in his left hand calling my vampire man a disgraces to all vampires. His eyes bright red with angry and disgust. After that I got scared of vampires as Kaname took me away from there.

I went to open one of the doors and without turning around said to the Headmaster, "I don't think i'll have the courage to kill the vampire but before it could kill another innocent victim I will kill it. "

"How about Zero, what about him, Yuki?" He replied.

"I promised him that when the time comes that I'll be the one to end his life, and I WILL keep my promise." I said and took off, not wanting to hear what he will say and to catch up with Kaname.

How was that? :) Review if you want (tell me how I did).

~GreenFantasy64


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with the chapter 3! Remember that the Vampire Knight's characters are NOT mine but belong to Matsuri Hino! But only one character belongs to me and that is Miyuki Kyoko! Enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3

I was running down the corridor; the lights being dimmed to fade against the shadows. There are no candles in here- The Headmaster didn't want a fire to happen in this building or someone to burn themselves in accident through I didn't know how when the candles will out of my-or anyone else- reach in replace of the light bulbs. Taking two steps at a time when I had reach the stairs to go to first floor.

"Aah!" I had mistaken a step; my right heel hover over the edge of the step when I took another step with my left foot and slip- causing me to fall down the last four steps. Quickly going to my right side I landed hard on my elbow, feeling a sharp pain in my bone. I roll on my back. I roll up my sleeve, not trying to wince out loud. The pain was still there, beating like a heartbeat as my elbow slowly turned a light shade of red. Gently touching it with my other hand I wince a little bit. "It will go away soon; the pain will go away," I told myself. I got on up slowly and bending my right arm straight then bend but stop. "But not anytime soon," I whisper. I unrolled my sleeve slowly.

I started to jog toward the front entrance with my injury arm close to my chest. I could see the doors that had windows in the middle with wooded edges all around them. Through the windows I could see the back of Kaname walking. Another memory flash by after Kaname saved me in the snow: My younger self in my adoptive father's house waiting for the younger Kaname to come and visit, seeing his fangs and I touch them but still being scared inside of discovering that he was also a vampire, but still wanted him to stay with me during that night so I know that he won't leave me because I got scared. But he was gone in the morning. I shook my head, No time for memories of the past now. I push open the double doors. I screamed out his name. He stopped in his tracks and look behind his left shoulder.

I went to his right side and glance at his dark red shaded eyes and said, "Why can't me and Zero come along, Kaname?"

Kaname didn't answer, but started walking again and I followed. "Because like I said 'We're going to take care of it,' and we will before break of dawn."

"We," I repeated, "Who else is going with you?"

"Rima and Shiki."

In the distance I could see them near the gate. Shiki leaning against the brick wall and Rima had her mouth moving as if she was talking while once in a while giving Shiki pocky over her left shoulder. Both were wearing their Night Class uniform clothes.

I look around my surrounded to see Zero anywhere. Where is he? He didn't go by himself did he?

"Yuki aren't you forgetting your Artemis rod?" Kaname said, stopping my thoughts.

"Oh, it's righ-"

I froze in the spot. No don't tell that I forgot about it. I fumbled around my leather band under my skirt. I release a groan. That's right I left it in the restroom last night on the sink before going to my room. In the corner of my eye I saw Kaname looking at me. I turn to face him and smiled, "I sort of forgot it." I release an uneasy laugh. "BUT I'll go get it and come back really fast."

I started to run.

Once in the hallway I went straight into the restroom that both Zero and I use. Opening the restroom door I click the switch for the lights. It was right there where I left it- in the sink. I went in and grab it placing it under my leather band. I look up at the mirror to see my mirror image. There was a little black shade under my eyes for my lack of sleep today. My brown hair flowing straight down that barely touch my shoulders of my Day Class uniform. I focus on my reddish-brown eyes and touch the mirror with my right fingertips.

_Before it can kill another innocent victim I will kill it._

What I didn't got to say to my adoptive father was that I won't be happy if I have to kill a Level E vampire who didn't chose this. Who probably had a happy family, friends, a lover, and had look forward to the future.

I look at my right hand and remember that I had injured it before. The pain was numb now- that was good. I turn off the restroom lights off and close the door and went back outside.

Reaching the gate I stopped and collapse on the ground. They left me behind. Seeing the empty spots where Rima and Shiki were once stood along with Kaname made feel me horribly. I can't go by myself outside this area; I'll be alone where there are vampires out there hiding in the shadows. I started to shake, before I was lightly hit in my head.

"What are you doing in the floor, Yuki?"

That voice!

I look up to see Zero frowning down at me with his gun, Bloody Rose, in his right hand. I knew he didn't hit me with his gun but with his left hand. The feeling of being afraid disappeared and I smile sluggishly. "I thought you left Zero with Kaname, Rima, and Shiki."

He scoffed, "As I would go with them by myself. No I actually check around the school to make sure no Day Class girls were wondering outside. Kaname didn't hit your feelings did he?"

"N-No he didn't!" Actually he kind of did, but he just wanted to protect me that is all, but Yuki didn't want to voice that thought to Zero.

He lend out his hand. "Then get up and let's go."

I took his offered hand with my own right one. "You still want to go, Zero?" He pick me up to my feet. The numbing feeling came back. I put up a mask so Zero wouldn't know. He give me a look of do you really have to ask me that question. "Okay then let's go!" I ran toward the gate and unlock it. Only Kaname, Zero, the Headmaster, and me knew where the keys were at; next to the gate were bushes and the key was hided from view between the thick cover of them. Zero came over to my side and help me open it and closed behind us.

"Come on." Zero said, walking across the empty street toward the buildings. I follow him. I wanted to tell him that he should hid his gun from view, so no one can see it and panic, but decided against it. No vampire would dare to ambush someone that had an anti-vampire weapon that can do serious damage to them. It would take a long time for them to heal once hit by the weapons.

Zero stopped and I almost crash into him. "What is it, Zero?" I whisper.

"I smell a faint scent of blood." He turn his head toward an abandon building on our side. The windows were boarded up and the bricks were faded brownish-red. "It's coming over there." His eyes widen then turned into a glare. "Now it's getting stronger like if the vampire is ripping open a person wide and spilling it on the floor!" The words 'vampire is ripping open a person' came out of his mouth as if it poison to even say it out loud.

He started to run toward the building. I cast another look at the building and wondered if Kaname and the others were in that building looking for the source of the blood too. I clutch my hands into fists. The vampire just killed another victim. No more people has to die in its mouth. It life has to end tonight!

I took off after Zero.

Will Yuki really kill the vampire? Stay tune for chapter 4! Review if you want or not!

~GreenFantasy64


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say thank you to my few friends outside this website who read The Bloody Rose and liked it and can't wait to read chapter four. (Thank you, you guys! I felt really happy hearing you guys saying you liked it!) Another thank you to KF2104, you made me really excited seeing that you review!

Remember that the Vampire Knight's characters are NOT mine but belong to Matsuri Hino! But only one character belongs to me and that is Miyuki Kyoko! Enjoy!

(Quick info): There is going to be Zero's and Kaname's point of view in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was dark inside but couple of years of being a disciplinary committee I could make out broken furniture pieces on the floor and dusting on them. Few dusts were on the air twirling and dancing as if they were disturbed by some force. There were few rays of light peering through the boards to help me out. In the middle of the room I saw a table with an envelope and a rose that had liquid dipping down the petals in a vase.

I came closer and touch the petals thinking it was wet with water but I was proven wrong. It was blood and it was fresh on my fingertips. A Bloody Rose, I thought.

What does blood taste like to vampires? Is it refreshing like water to them?

Under my hand there was a misty fog on the floor. I let out a breath and saw it. It's getting colder in here. Grabbing the envelope I open it and got out a small card that read in bright red ink: _**Ready to be my next victim?**_

The hair in the back of my neck rose and I could feel goose bumps in my arms. Am I being watched? I turn around excepting to see Zero but saw just an owl on the doorstep looking at me. I stare back at it in confusion. I never knew that owls relax on doorsteps. It gave out a hoot before it took off. Or maybe they don't.

Zero where did you went?

In the opposite side of the windows there was a close door. I went toward it and try opening it. It was lock from the other side. I look down at the card again. Was this card made for me? I start ripping it and letting them fall down like gently snow with pieces of blood-like ink on some of them. Suddenly lights turn on revealing a stairway that led to second floor. Getting out my Artmeis Rod into a staff I walk around the table that held the Bloody Rose toward the stairs.

"You won't have a next victim."

*Zero's Part*

The smell of Blood was tingling in my nose as I enter the worn out building. Dust dance everywhere around me every time I took a step. It wasn't pitched black inside so I could see the outlines of broken wood near the walls that was once furniture. There was an empty table in the middle of the room. Behind the table was a stairway. There was also a door that was open on the opposite side of the board up windows. He went toward it and the scent of the blood he was following grew a little bit stronger. He walked inside.

There was a broken vase in the corner and a picture frame that was cracked in the middle. Other than that nothing really special about this room; nothing else caught hold of Zero's attention.

Zero continues his way through the room. There was silence around him especially behind him. He decided to ignore the feeling of panic. Yuki was at times quiet for a while, lost in thought. He looks over his shoulders to see her away behind looking at the floor.

There was something different about her. Somehow he could tell this wasn't the real Yuki. Zero decided to trust his instincts. He stopped walking and quickly turns around, bringing up his Bloody Rose gun up. It point right at the middle of her forehead.

She stops walking a few inches away from the gun. Not picking up her face, she gave out a little laugh. "That was fast, Zero. How did you know that I wasn't Yuki?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "First off you just confirm it along with your voice. Yuki's voice is not that high pitch as yours. Second there was something off about you, maybe it's because your eyes are little bit darker than hers. Third I'm starting to think you're the Level E vampire so I'm going to shoot you now."

She releases a smile. "Try if you want, Zero. I dare you!" Her smile grows wider showing her white fangs that was deadly sharp at the tip. Before he could pull the trigger, the level E vampire pick up her left leg up, kicking the Bloody Rose out of his hand, and bending her upper body back to narrower miss getting hit by the release bullet. Zero heard his gun landed somewhere behind him. He sneaked a quick look behind him to see that his gun was lying near the broken wood. "I'm not really surprise that you didn't say my name, Zero since you mostly sleep during class. So before I finish you off I'll tell you my name. It is Miyuki Kyoko!"

Zero took a swift moment to go for his gun but was kicked in his left cheek. He landed on the floor roughly. Using his right fingertips he touches his injury cheek. It hurts, but Zero ignores the pain as he saw Miyuki coming toward him with his Bloody Rose in her hands. He didn't miss the fact that the gun was hurting her by her pained face. She tossed it in the air as I tried to get up, glaring at her.

If I didn't follow my gun I would have seen that Miyuki had kicked me in back of my head.

*Kaname's Part*

We were walking in the empty alley following the scent of blood until we came to the dead body of a young black-hair girl. Her hair was covering her face from our view. Whoever attacked her and stole her blood was still here. I could sense it. I gave Rima and Shiki one look and I could see that they knew also. Shiki bite his right index finger.

"My, my. Who do we have here?" A mocking raspy voice said from the shadows. A man came out from his hiding place for the three vampires to see. He wasn't clean shaved and wearied ripped clothes, muddy boots, and an old worn out black beanie. "Three fresh dinners that just arrived for me. I should have the girl first. Yes her first." The man took a step forward as salvia dripped dropped his chin.

Rima frowned at the homeless level-E vampire. "Guess he doesn't know that we are vampires." Shiki said.

"Who are you calling fresh dinner?" Rima shouted angrily. Lightning formed at her fingertips as she'd release them to strike near the man. The man cried out in surprise.

Kaname didn't waste time to act. Going behind the man he grabbed him harshly in the shoulders as Shiki strike with his blood whip on the man's chest. He cried out louder in pain but Kaname grabbed his throat with his left hand, cutting off the Level-E's air supply. Kaname could smell the fresh scent of blood in his breath.

Before Kaname could put his right hand through the Level-E's chest and get out his heart he also smelled a faint smell of blood coming out of a building from behind him then a gun shot. He turns his head to look at the faded looking building. "Who are you working for?" He said. "And don't lie to me." He made the man look at him so he could control him against his will. The level-E vampire's dark red eyes tremble in fear but it lessens and he simple answer.

"Miyuki Kyoko. A day class student from the Cross Academy."

* * *

Sorry if I took long to update this story!

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with Chapter 5 everybody!

Last chapter we knew that Miyuki is a level-E vampire that knock out Zero and she has an ally. Will Yuki find out the hard way about the identity of Miyuki? Will Yuki be the next victim? Let's find out.

(Quick info) I am going to have a very short Yori point of view in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Yuki heard a sudden noise as she climb up the stairway but decided it was nothing. She opens the door and walk in. It was much brighter than the room below and had more items. There were scattered books in the floor that look as if they were never touch by human hands in a long time; faded red curtain flowing underneath a few books. There was a table that was missing a leg. On the floor was clean empty bottle shaking slightly next to footprints marked in the dusted ground.

Someone else was here in this room.

The door behind me creak shut as I heard a gunshot below. That sounds like Zero's gun.

Yuki started turning around when a Level-E vampire man attack her from her left side from the shadows. She let out a gasp in surprise but turns serious as she swings her Artmeis Rod at the Level-E. It hit the man on his right shoulder. Along being an anti-vampire weapon it gave out more pain to him.

He looked shocked that he was hit in a last second but hiss out in pain as he was push off his feet. His reddish-blue eyes flash in enraged. "You'll pay for that you brat!" He spat out as he got up and charge at her again.

My hands tightly around my staff, making my knuckles turn white. I brought the left edge of it in front of me. My right arm felt little bit better as I no longer felt the numbing pain but I didn't want to gamble on it that it was completely gone. The level-E vampire lean his upper body forward with his arms outstretched to grab me. I could see his fangs as his mouth open. I lean little bit back to avoid his hands as my Artemis Rod was press against his stomach. He let out a soft wince.

Before he could be send backwards by the anti-vampire force, two of his sharp fingernails cut my cheek. I touch underneath the cut and felt a drop of warm liquid. I look at it. It was my blood. Pain was throbbing as warm thin blood slithering down my chin.

"Hmmm…not bad little brat. Your blood taste good." The man said. It made me shiver on how he said 'good' in a creepy voice.

I focus back at him. He was sitting down cross-legged; licking the two fingers that had moment ago cut me. He was wearing faded blue jeans that had a hole in one of his knee-cap. A red t-shirt that was way too big for him. His black hair was greasy as if he haven't shower for a week or more. "You're the level-E vampire that had killed an innocent girl."

"Yeah, along with my homeboy."

I froze in shock. There is another. That means Zero is taking care of him and probably finishing him off right now. The man got up slowly. The level-E vampire opened his mouth to speak but close it and his eyes wide. He took a step but stop when we both heard a girl's voice behind me, "It's too late for him so don't even think about helping him at all."

I was surprise. I thought it was Zero or at least Kaname coming up the stairway not…

"Me." I whisper.

The younger girl standing in front of me was a mirror reflection of me. She was wearing the same uniform and even the armband. But the difference was her eyes and her skin color. Her eyes were bit darker than my own. Her skin was close to white tone. She scoffed and smiled. "Me?" She took off the brownish wig off, revealing her natural blonde curly hair. It flowed down her upper back. "I'm not like you, Yuki. Far from it! I'm Miyuki Kyoko."

I gasp out loud. Miyuki Kyoko, the new Day Class student from my morning classes. Zero was right on being suspicious on her. "Are you…Are you also a level-E vampire?" I don't know why but I could feel that she wasn't or even human. Miyuki close the door behind her with her left leg. It let out a shriek before it clicks shut. We all three grimace on hearing a loud noise.

"No. I'm a level-C vampire." She answered simply. She tossed the wig away. "I didn't fool Zero yet I fool you Yuki. How ashamed of you. But maybe he could have sense that I was a vampire since he IS a vampire hunter."

In corner of my eye I could see the man coming toward me. This is not good at all. Two against one; two that were vampires and one that is a human.

*Yori's Point Of View*

Yori woke up in the middle of the night and sat up straight. Putting her hands to her chest, she kicks her bed cover off her legs and got up from her bed. There was a chill in the air despite her wearing pajamas pants and coat.

Yuki.

There was an uneasy feeling in her heart and it had to do with Yuki. Yori went over to the window, putting her hands and leaning her forehead to the glass. She closed her eyes. Please be safe Yuki, Yori thought.

*Yuki's Point of View*

There was really no hope of me battling against two vampires. I could do my best, but I know that I was going to lose. The vampire man was four feet away from me but stop when Miyuki spoke.

"I left a boy in the first floor go check on him." Miyuki ordered.

"What? That's not fair Miyuki-"

"FAIR! FAIR! How dare you use that word in front of me! I haven't eaten all day today and have not complain while you two pathetic morons eaten a bloody banquet in the past two days." Miyuki's voice said hissing out every word. I could feel the furious energy coming out of her. "Now GO or else I'll go back downstairs myself just to get his gun and kill you with it."

He trembled in fear and left in a hurry. The door being left wide open as he didn't bothered to close it after him.

Miyuki turn her attention back to me. "Now you can have a somewhat of a fair fight with me Yuki. But I wasn't lying when I said that I was hungry. It was so hard for me, a lioness that is surrounded with so many gazelles in one place. So Yuki, I won't go easy on you since you will be my next victim!"

Before she could attack me and before I could defend myself we both heard a gunshot along with the level-E short scream in the stairway. Miyuki's eyes widen in surprise and shocked. We both look at the doorway to see Zero standing, holding his Bloody Rose in his right hand. He looked irritated as he narrowed his eyes at Miyuki. "You're going to pay for that." He called her a B-name that would make a mother cover her son's ears in horror. He raised the gun in a hurry and pulled the trigger. Miyuki quickly moved to the left as the bullet grazed her right arm.

She cried out in pain. I also cried out in pain. Every eye was on me as I looked down at myself. There was a cut on the edge of my coat—below my right ribs, where the bullet had scratch deeply into my skin. A bright red marking was starting to form around the cut.

* * *

(My character's name meaning) Miyuki means Beautifully Snow in Japanese and her last name Kyoko means Mirror in Japanese.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	6. Chapter 6

GreenFantasy64: I'm going to let my best friend speak to make her day! In her alright story of mines! :D

GreenFantasy's Best friend: Hi, I like your story :)

* * *

Chapter 6

It burns as I took a step back. It really does burn as my eyes got moisten. No don't cry Yuki. I clench my teeth together as I remove my hands from the wound. It was bleeding but not as bad as I thought of what it will be. But it wasn't a little bit of blood coming out ever. Good thing I wasn't the type of people that faints at the sight of blood.

I look at Zero. He had a mask of shock as he realizes that I was injury. Miyuki saw that moment of a chance to attack. A quick run to Zero she kick him in the stomach as he shot her in her right shoulder. She hold in her cry of pain.

"Augh!"

"ZERO!" I cried out. He had landed on the stairway with a loud thud. Please be okay, I thought as I took a step wanting to run to him to check on him.

Miyuki face me. "Now you have no help to defeat me Yuki." I rose up my Artemis Rod as I frowned at her. I could feel the harsh pain as I put my right feet forward.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Wh-What the!" From the stairway came a bluish-white lightning. Miyuki jumped back to avoid getting hit. She had to jump to the left side to also dodge a whip that was a blood hue. She removes her hand from her injury shoulder to reveal it healing in a slow pace. She shouted, "Come out here so I can see you, you cowards!"

Rima and Shiki walk inside, all calm yet with bored expressions. I saw anger flash through Rima's eyes. "Cowards?" They both separated and went to Miyuki sides in a safe distance. "Who you calling cowards?" Lightning formed at her fingertips. Rima and Shiki started fighting against Miyuki. She was doing the best to dodge their attacks but she was losing quickly. Shiki's blood whip hasty cut Miyuki's right arm as she narrowing misses Rima's lightning that was aiming for her head.  
I had look at Rima and Shiki's entrance surprise that I had forgotten about them but then I remember about Zero. I have to go check on him. I started to take a step to start jogging to the stairway when I felt a hand grab my forehead and another hand around my waist pulling me close to someone behind me. "I'm sorry Yuki but it's for your safety."

Kaname?

I try pulling away from him but he kept hold on me. Suddenly I felt tired as my body went limp and my eyes close heavily. The effects of not sleeping last night and today took of me. Complete darkness was coming to me fast. The memories of today and last night were starting to leave me: Miyuki going in front of everyone to announce a death of a girl, the talk with the headmaster, the level-E vampire and his death. All of it disappearing. I couldn't help it. I went into a deep sleep as my body slender against Kaname's body. The last time I heard was Miyuki's scream.

* * *

The next chapter will be the final one. Repeat: **CHAPTER 7 WILL BE THE FINAL ONE!**

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Knight was not created, sold, and other stuffs by me. Only the story plot was made me! I finally have a small Yuki/Kaname romantic moment. :)

Enjoy readers!

* * *

Chapter Seven

In a bribal style I pick up Yuki, my sweet Yuki, in my arms. Feeling her soft breathing as I started walking toward the stairway. With my hearing I catch Rima scoffing, "Who's the coward now?" Shiki grab out a pocky box and gave one to Rima who smile as she took it into her mouth.

As I walk over the samll dust pile that were Miyuki once stood I simply said to Rima and Shiki, "Take care of Zero and tell the Headmaster Cross that we took care of the two Level-Es. Also tell him about the truth of his day-class student being a Level-C vampire." They didn't reply insteading thinking if they should carry Zero back to the Headmaster's room, doing two things at once in a short amount of time. The sun will be coming up soon.

Descending down the stairway he walk past Zero. You didn't protect Yuki, Zero. Kaname frowned but before he could lose his silent temper he took a deep breath and continue on. He has always been holding his emotions in check since he was release. I should tell him later on to protect her if she should ever get in danger again. And if he starts becoming a vampire to not to have her harm at all.

1-1

"No one is allowed to enter my room." Kaname ordered the Night Class maid. It will be unlikely any other students will come into his room without his permission since he was a pureblood, but just in case maid will tell them of his command. Some of the Night Class students will probably come walking down the hall sniffing the scent of blood coming out of Yuki.

"Understood, Kaname-sama." The Night Class maid softly reply, uneffected by the smell.

He didn't need to tell her to open his bedroom door for him as she open it. He walk inside his room feeling the warm air cause by a small fire in the fireplace, Yuki still in his arms, and the Night Class maid close his bedroom door for him. He walk over to his bed that was King size and place Yuki in the middle. She tilt her head on his pillow and open her mouth a bit, her body feeling relax in the smooth bed. Kaname wanted to feel her cheeks and her lips in his fingers but stop his motion of doing so.

Slowly moving hand away from her cut in her waist and unbottoning her coat to examine the damage, Kaname breathe in relief. It will be heal shortly in a few days if treat right now. The blood was slowly to a stop through there was dry blood that had flow down her waist to the edge of her black skirt. He look at her dirty coat (having her dried blood spot that was the width of his palm) and knew it had to wash soon along with her under shirt and skirt.

Moving away from the bed Kaname went to his restroom to get out the First-Aid kit to treat Yuki's cut. Putting the kit on the bed next to her he went to his closet to get a long bottoned up black shirt that will be long for Yuki to wear. Taking a few blood pills to stop his bloodlust for Yuki's blood he took a short breath and went to work.

*Yuki's Point of View*

I open my eyes slowly to see that I wasn't in my room at all. _Where am I?_ I look over at my shoulder to see Kaname sleeping next to me! He had one arm over my side. _Why am I in Kaname's room?_ I started blushing. I was sleeping next to Kaname, in his bed, in his room! Seeing myself in his mirror on the other side of the room I saw myself wearing only a large black shirt that was button up expect for the top two buttons. This is not my shirt...

"You're finally awake Yuki."

Yuki almost jump upon hearing Kaname's whisper with only his arm around her to stop her. Kaname open his dark red eyes to look at her calmly.

"Ummm...Kamane...what am I doing in your room and in your shirt?" I downcast my eyes away from his own, embarrass. Why can't I remember last night? Yuki frown trying to remember what took place yesterday but came up blank.

"Last night you were patroling around until you miss a branch and ended up badly cutting your waist along with hitting your head on the ground." Kaname pause explaining and I look up at him. I hit my head! He starts patting my hair slowly with his left hand and it felt good to me. "You must have hit yourself really hard to forget. I had actually been walking to the Headmaster's office to explain of important matters."

"I must have been bleedly pretty badly then." I downcast my eyes again. Did Kaname change me when I was knock-out?

Kaname seem to have read my mind. "You manage to change into that before you fainted last night Yuki."

I manage to say, "Oh" to him. Why am I still blushing? Maybe because Kaname is so close to me!

"Now I have to get ready for the Night Class right now Yuki. Would you be okay as I get ready?" I almost said yes until I realize what he just said.

I sit up straight, not surprising Kaname, and cry out, "It's evening all ready?" He nodded and I could feel my face turning pale. I was asleep for a long time, missing classes, and if I don't go now Zero will have a hard time with the fan-girls. Without thinking I start releasing a giggle fit. Him, Zero, have a hard time with those girls?

Kaname tilt his head slightly when I stop giggling. Sitting up he wrap his arms around me and pull me to him. I start blushing, "Ka-kaname?"

"Don't worry about your classes I told the Headmaster all about last night. I'm sure he will tell the teachers your excuse for missing class." He rested his chin on top of my head. I felt calm as I close my eyes to savor this moment. Suddenly he release me and pointed at his couch.

"I had your clothes wash and dry clean. Your Artemis Rod should be there next to your clothes also." He got up and I thank him. He smile at me before closing the door to his restroom.

Getting off of his bed I made my way to the couch to put on my clothes.

1-1

Outside the Moon Dormitory Kaname and me made our way through the gateway where the night-class fangirls were squeeling in joy. Until they saw me walking along side with the Night-Class President. "Yuki, I have to attend my class now. Will you be okay without me?" Looking up at him I smile and nodded but deep inside I was starting to panic. We part our ways.

Releasing a nervous chuckle I look around the jealous girls that were glaring at me with envies. I rise up my hands in front of me and back away slowly. For a moment my right elbow felt weird as it send a faint pain. It must have happen when I fell, I thought before focusing back on the girls. "Now calm down every-"

Suddenly I bump into someone behind me and I knew right away that it was Zero. The girls let out a startle gasp and took off. I let out a sigh of relieve.

"Yori was looking for you couple of minutes ago."

I let out a playfully sigh, "Hello to you too Zero." Darn I forgot about Yori! When I see her tomorrow I have to apologize to her right alway.

Feeling a light punch on top of my head Zero started walking away. Looking over his shoulder he said out loud, "You coming or just going to stand there all night?" I smile behind his back and rush forward to walk aside with him ready to patrol.

*?'s Point of View*

It was midnight and there was hardly anyone in the streets. But someone was looking at the Cross Academy, the lamps inside the area glowing softly. And that someone was a young child. A little boy who was standing over the edge of a building where the two Level-E vampires and the one that he had hired Miyuki, a level-C vampiress, had died. As you can tell this boy wasn't an original boy. No, for he was a vampire with two different color eyes: Red and Blue. Using this boy's body was Rido Kuran, a pureblood vampire. He wasn't angry or disappointed of Miyuki and her little group failling to success on their mission that happen to be fake.

Rido Kuran smirked. He lied to Miyuki that she can have fun and kill some humans as long as she can find the Yuki as he had describe how she might look like (He knew that she would like her mother and he was right when he saw a glimpse of her), promising he would personally make her a pureblood or at least a level-B vampire himself. 'Kill anybody else who gets in your way but not Kaname because you won't last long against him.' She had fall for it. He gotten what he wanted at least. He wanted to know if Yuki Kuran was here since Kaname was attending this...SCHOOL for vampires and humans to be somewhat together. He also got to see his son, Shiki.

Yes I can use his body someday, Rido thought to himself amuse. I think I will stick around here and maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to see Yuki, face to face. Turning around Rido hop off the edge and landed gently on his feet in the sidewalk. Without missing a beat he started walking away from the Cross Academy.

_Yuki, you will be mine soon..._

\The End/

* * *

To let you guys know Kaname had order a few group of his friends to brain-wash the ones that knew Miyuki when they had gotten back early from class. Zero knows the truth about last night but was told by the Headmaster to keep it a secret from Yuki through he can't remeber it all of what happen.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64

P.S.

Thank you readers for reading this story! I don't think i will continue writing fanfiction stories for Vampire Knight again since it is already popular and have alot of writers for that selection. I'll probably fix this story later on...maybe (I will just fix some spelling mistakes that i didn't do before). And sorry to some of you guys who thought i gave up on this story before the final chapter, but i finish it for you readers and for myself! :)

Farewell Vampire Knight Readers...


End file.
